Sendra Mysen-Una
Dr. Sendra Mysen-Una is the new host of the Una symbiont after the death of Cathasach Una in 2403. With no training at all, or interest to have ever been implanted, she was given the Symbiont when Cathasach was brought in fatally wounded. Now, struggling with the implantation, the Una symbiont has never been in a female host in all its lifetimes. She is an Otolaryngologist and Xenodentist by trade working on the new Bajor XO Station. Background Information Born to parents Oulet Mysen (2346) and Venno Mysen (2347). She once stated she was raised on a farm with horses which her parents bred and trained. Her parents came to support her through her Una Symbiont memory trial in 2407. It is unknown what Sendra's position is in current plot and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Justin Cross (2400-2403): Sendra met her ex-boyfriend while on Earth during her medical internship. They dated for about two years before breaking things off when she was suddenly transplanted with the Una symbient. Mariel Okea (2407-Current): Sendra met her current boyfriend while on the USS Valiant. He was a Cadet Commander while she was the CMO. They later became friends upon his graduation and in attempts to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. When she had her memories of Una removed to re-introduce them one at a time, the part of her that was Sendra was able to express her feelings and they became a couple. Education and Career Going to Leran Manev University on Trill from 2394-2398, Sendra completed her undergraduate degree in a double major of Otolaryngology (ears, nose and throats) and Xeno-dentistry. She then went to Earth and completed her full medical doctorate via Starfleet Academy as an non-commissioned officer from 2398-2400. Sendra then went into a two year internship at the San Francisco Community Hospital from 2400-2402 and has been working there as a permanent doctor as of 2403. Sendra took a brief hiatus after receiving the Una symbiont before accepting placement on the USS Valiant as the CMO Supervisor in September 2404. Una Symbiont As the 12th host in future plots to have the Symbiont, Sendra was never prepared to take Una. She struggles with the fact she is the only female in a long line of male hosts. In CP time, the ninth host was Faran Una, however in FP he was never a host for her to remember. More information on the hosts of the Una symbiont can be found under the link Una Symbiont. In July, 2407, Sendra had all the memories of the symbiont repressed to start a two year + program in hopes of getting accustomed to the memories as each host is added once every 3-4 months. Durias was added to her consciousness in October, 2407. Altair was added to her consciousness April, 2408. Nort was added to her consciousness Nov, 2408. Woza was added to her consciousness March, 2409. Yovial as added in August, 2409. Cinse was added in February, 2410. Tailha was added in July, 2410. Maing was added in January, 2411. Xanti was added in June, 2411 and Cathasach was added in January, 2412. Category:United Federation of Planets 1 Sendra Mysen-Una Category:Trill Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:Medical Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2377 Category:All Characters